User talk:Kurtwalla
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bran Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 10:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC)\ Pronunciation Are you the same person who made this youtube channel, or did you simply find it? http://www.youtube.com/user/EmmaSaying/about Let me spell this out: There is an actual Pronunciation guide which the writers and directors produced in Season 1. It's not always accurate ("Tyrell" has been very inconsistent), and some names from later seasons do not appear. You saw the pronunciation guide page on AWOIAF. You see on their page, they have "citations" - links to audio interviews that George R.R. Martin has given, to see how he pronounces it, versus the audio books (which are sometimes different), or other sources. Looking at this "Emma Saying" youtube channel though...it's absurd. Posting multiple word pronunciation videos a day, for how long? Several thousand videos? Dear god...17 thousand videos on "Pronouncing Games from Game of Thrones"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_F2T68wsqw&list=PLGWwAT4_w3OQAHQB_uGTNRcODr9gHOmaN Describe for me in explicit detail, how this "Emma Saying" youtube channel "researched" the pronunciation for "Daenerys Targaryen", "Baratheon", and "Oberyn Martell". I want specific answers...because the videos themselves provide no citations whatsoever. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:21, September 16, 2014 (UTC) It's a friend of mine who's a big of game of thrones and been using the wiki and the pronunciation guide as reference when she made the audio\video guide. She will correct any video which gets any comments disagreeing with her pronunciation assuming they provide a better reference... I thought I was doing her and other fans a favor linking from this wiki and AWOIAF to her videos... Should I forget about it? ::Oh. Well, I'll tell you what: AWOIAF actually knows a lot more about what the pronunciation "should" be than we do, and we usually base our stuff on them. So I guess a good idea would be to focus your efforts on trying to get this on AWOIAF first -- by running it by "official" approval from Elio and Linda, by asking about it in the Wiki subforum of Westeros.org: http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/forum/29-wiki-of-ice-and-fire/ ::So ask about it there, and specifically ask "We need review and approval by Elio and Linda". ::This is just my suggestion, of course, I have no "real" authority. ::But I think you should start by trying this on AWOIAF and getting the editing community on there discussing it, because they've got a lot more time to focus on this kind of thing (in contrast, we're getting overwhelmed with TV information around here). More people there can help you out than wee can - they're the ones that put together the pronunciation guide.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for your reply! So...basically I shouldn't link from this wiki to the videos before (and if at all) I get approved by Elio and Linda at AWOIAF? ::Kurtwalla (talk) 11:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Any idea how I can contact Elio and Linda for confirmation? Yeah try to go through their forum over there...also their YouTube channel, Balerion300, might work. But we kind of need them to approve of anything as an "official" pronunciation.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Is there any known way of getting them to actually answer? I am being totally ignored in both of their inboxes....Kurtwalla (talk) 08:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi...remember me with the pronunciation videos? Well.... I tried several times contacting Elio and Linda and my friend (the channel owner) even tried herself thru their youtube channel and by email and.... No luck! They just ignore all messages... Any ideas? Kurtwalla (talk) 13:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ...maybe try sending them a private message on the Westeros.org forum, or trying their twitter accounts.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC)